


everyone needs rescuing every once in a while

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: "i don't need rescuing. i can handle the blasted crocodile on my own." — emma/killian.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 2





	everyone needs rescuing every once in a while

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** emma rescues hook.

"What the _bloody_ hell, Swan!?" Hook hissed, holding his side as Emma led him away from the hospital. She still wasn't quite sure why she was doing this; he'd shot Belle, caused her to lose her memories, but a part of her just refused to leave him at the hands of Gold.

"Just put as much of your weight on me as necessary and shut up." Emma murmured, "If Gold knows I'm helping you we're both dead."

"I'd take him with me." Hook grunted, but did as he was told, something she was both grateful for, and not-- he was heavy. Especially with all that leather.

It took a few minutes, but they reached her yellow bug soon enough Emma was yanking the passenger door open and moving the seat forward with hook hissing and grunting at every discomfort caused by her actions. "Sorry about all that, but if I set you down, I don't think I'd be able to get you back up." she told him as she helped him onto the back seat.

"Why are you helping me, Swan?" he muttered as he fell back onto the seat, gaze trained on her as she looked under the front seat and pulled out a first aid kit before following him in.

Emma didn't really know what to tell him, so she focused on trying to kneel on the floor right beside him in her small car. There wasn't much room to maneuver in the car, but she wanted to make sure she didn't cause any harm, or reopen any wounds, in her little rescue mission.

Once she was sure he was okay, Emma shoved the first aid kit back under the front seat, leaned back and finally met his gaze, "I refuse to let the two of you turn this town into your personal battlefield. Belle already got caught in the crossfire, I'm not letting anyone else get hurt."

"So you kidnap me from the place of healing?" he asked, brow raised.

Emma let out a small laugh, "I like to call it rescuing. Leaving you there would leave you open to Gold."

There was a sudden rage in his eyes as he jerked up, hissing at the pain in his side from the sudden movement, "I don't need rescuing. I can handle the blasted crocodile on my own."

Emma's heart was racing, but she looked at him with calm, "Everyone needs rescuing every once in a while, Hook. Even you."

Without waiting for him to yell at her some more, Emma worked her way out of the car, slamming the door shut and making her way to the driver's seat without another word.

**end.**


End file.
